


Happy Birthday to You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape_potter, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Harry's Birthday Challenge at Snape_Potter.Title is intended to be sung as per the Beatles. ;)





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry's Birthday Challenge at Snape_Potter. 
> 
> Title is intended to be sung as per the Beatles. ;)

"Ready for the big day?"

"I'm not the one who'll be standing in front of the mirror looking for grey hair." 

"Har-har. That was just the once."

"You mean, I only caught you once. You spending an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom for a man pushing fifty."

"Just taking the edge off, if you know what I mean."

"You're far too old to need a morning wank."

"The only reason I don't need one is that you take such good care of me."

"I know what you're doing."

"I should hope so."

"Not that. Don't think I've forgot what this event entails."

"Is it really that bad?"

"There will be several exes, including yours, innumerable ginger-haired infants drooling when they aren't screaming or in need of a nappy change, former students, former colleagues, former enemies—"

"All right, all right. I get it. It's a nightmare."

"Alas, I have years of experience handling those. However, your birthday celebration is not unbearable."

"Generous of you."

"At the end of the day, when you are drunk as a lord—"

"I don't get that drunk!"

"—I shall carry you home, as any gentleman would, tuck you into bed—"

"And have your wicked way with me?"

"If you haven't passed out, yes."

"What would I do without you?"

"Fall down in the street?"

"Prat."

"I do have a small gift for you, if you'd like to continue where we left off."

"This is not _small_ , Severus, but it is just what I wanted."


End file.
